Wishing to Submit
by Diary
Summary: Re-posted. Warning: Explicit sexual content. Mary Tudor and Charles Brandon have their wedding night, and Henry, though not present, plays an important role in it. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors.

Author's Notes: I used the historical name of Mary instead of the show's name of Margaret.

0

"Wife-"

Mary Brandon leans down and kisses Charles. "Shh," she says, softly. "Just relax."

His eyes close.

After dipping her fingers in the oil, she carefully sets her hand on his bottom. Seeing how tense he is, Mary lies down on him and stretches so that her mouth is next to his ear. "Afraid, Brandon," she whispers, voice amused and taunting.

Charles takes a breath, and his body relaxes.

Gracefully, Mary lifts herself and moves until she's back between his legs. Watching his face intently, she carefully slips the tip of her finger into his bottom. "I remember how you and Henry used to fight, trying to best the other physically; for years, you always won."

Her finger goes a little deeper. "Remember the first time he won?"

He nods, twitching slightly.

The finger fully enters, and she smiles. Gently, she moves it around, occasionally pulling it halfway out. Then, she feels a small bump, and he groans, his member growing.

Curious, Mary puts some pressure against it. Charles begins panting, pushing his bottom forward, trying to force her finger into contact with it.

Rubbing his stomach, she slips her finger out, making sure to do so with care. She wonders if all men have such a bump inside them. She knows from painstakingly exploring every inch inside and out of her own body and the bodies of several female former playmates, though, with them she never dared breech the place where their maidenhead lie, that women have no such bump in their bottoms. However, some, her included, do have a button-type bump between their thighs that can give great pleasure when touched in certain ways.

After dipping her fingers back into the oil, Mary slips one finger back inside him. Then, she slips the tip of another finger inside as well. "He was very suspicious, very conflicted. Wanting to believe he had truly won, knowing you'd never willingly let him win in fights, just as he never willingly let you outshine him in your studies, but still with a feeling of doubt he couldn't help."

He groans and twists his body, trying to get more.

Letting the rest of her second finger slip in, she continues, "I'll never forget the look on your face, however." Kissing his stomach, she moves her fingers up and down, right and left, every now and then slipping one out and then reinserting it.

A feeling of sadness washing over her, she crosses herself with her free hand before saying, "Your look said that, though Arthur was heir, you had just found your King." Smiling, her humour quickly returning, Mary says, "I was most puzzled."

Rubbing the bump, ever so gently, she says, "You and Henry have always hated to lose; such an insult to your pride. But when he had you pinned to the ground, demanding you submit, there was a look in your eyes, a look that said you were happy to be forced to submit. That, perhaps, you wanted to willingly submit in other ways."

"Now," she says, "we will conceive."

Withdrawing her fingers, ignoring his groan of protest, she guides him into her. "You are his closest friend," she says, as she moves up and down. "He knows he can trust you above all else. You will always be his."

At those words, he thrusts up.

Kissing his cheek, she inquires, "Do you wish to submit, Charles Brandon?"

"Harry," he mutters, brokenly, as he climaxes.

Once he's finished, she eases off, hands going between her thighs to keep all of his seed in.

Turning, he looks at her, a bit of fear in his eyes, which hurts. "Thank you," he says, softly, reaching over to touch her cheek.

Nodding, she kisses him in assurance. She's freer in her affections with people of both sexes than people believe she should be, and though, he gives a good show of it, he's not as free as people believe he should be. Perhaps, they can help one another cope with that which will be never be allowed to them.


End file.
